


Closure

by DarkSadisticAngel



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Betrayal, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugs, Love Triangles, M/M, Preventers, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:23:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSadisticAngel/pseuds/DarkSadisticAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, everyone had expected Heero to remain a hero. He did not. Duo tracks down Heero for the Preventers to bring closure and finds instead.... 1x2, Married 2xH.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closure

After the war, everyone had expected the main star to appear and take his rightful place in the spotlight of the inter-space stage. The international governments expected the hero to become a useful, political tool of the Peacecraft princess. The public merely wanted to idolise his image. Instead, the so-called hero worked quietly for the Preventers alongside the supposed villains of the last wars. History hasn't been as simple as a fairy tale, and endings were proven to be even more complex. It would have been a shining example of idealism triumphing over realities if Heero Yuy had never taken up a gun again, as he had wanted to do, but the PR department was fortunate the story had not been run as inspiration for the promotion of peace.  
Seven years down the line, the same said hero was on the opposite side of the fence, armed with the said tools he had professed to hate, and Preventers were desperately attempting to track him down. Or had been. As Duo Maxwell sighted his gun on his target- his ex-partner, the former Preventer agent didn't look up from his business of cleaning his rifle. Heero didn't seem bothered at all by finally being caught. The man had grown since his teenaged years. If it weren't for the still messy locks, Duo wouldn't have recognised the bent over back as Heero's. His shoulders were broad and wide, the mark of an adult male in his prime. Strong muscles were clearly visible, exposed by an oddly nostalgic, familiar green tank top. The city lights from the surrounding skyscrapers highlighted the muscle definitions in the dimness of the room.  
'What is it Duo?'  
'I'm here to take you in.'  
'Why?'  
'You know why.'  
'There's evidence?' A snort of contempt came from Heero.  
'You're the bad guy.'  
'I seem to recall having a conversation like this before.'  
'Yeah. Me too. But then, this time it's for real. Don't move or I'll shoot, Heero.'  
He should have known it when he uttered the lines, it was a futile order. Well, Duo did. But nevertheless, he had hoped Heero would have the sense to keep still. On Heero's first blurred move, Duo squeezed the trigger. It was with regret. His finger was light on the trigger even as his heart felt at its heaviest. The two years spent tracking Heero down had all came down to this. The soft phish of the bullet's explosive exit from the gun's muzzle overrid the roar in his ears. The impact cracked the scene before him. Duo blinked. Yet, the image of a shattered, empty room stayed in place- a mirror!?  
A clunk sounded as something fell by his feet. It was his gun's magazine.  
'Too late,' murmured a husky voice. 'Duo, you've gotten soft.'  
'Fuck you, Yuy- nnggg!'  
'Let's talk more, but later.'  
Deprived of air, Duo couldn't say another word as the strong grip around his neck firmly sent him into unconscious.

Duo woke up in a room worthy of a Spartan monk. Although wide, it was full of nothing but four walls, and a lone light bulb dangling from the roof. Only the bed in which he lay indicated it was a room for rest. It was a far cry form the hotel room he had entered, but did not recall leaving. Immediately springing out of the bed, Duo began searching the area. He noticed that outside the window, the scenery had change from city to frozen nature. That explained the biting cold, other than him wearing gear that wasn't at all thick, and rather thin on cover as well. The silk boxers he had on wasn't exactly ski wear.  
He felt a presence behind him. Duo swung around.  
'Here, put this on.'  
Duo got his face and arms full of clothing.  
'Where's my clothes?'  
'I disposed of them. You no doubt had a tracking device on you.'  
That was true. Duo scowled as he plucked the heavy jacket from his face. Then he found himself face to face with a pair of cool, Prussian eyes that was far closer to him then he expected. Heero stood unflinching only a breath away from him, brazenly unconcerned by the possibility of attack from Duo. It was his first good, close look at Heero in years. If anything, Heero's eyes had aged even more than the last time he had saw them, and they hadn't been at all youthful since the beginning of time. Weariness was reflected there along with emotions Duo did not recognised. It was the look of a man that had gone through hell.  
'You look like shit, Heero. If you life isn't so worth it now - why did you leave?'  
'Because I had to.'  
'I don't get you.'  
'I thought when all the wars ended, the chaos would end,' Heero sighed. 'I found out I was wrong. The war never ended for me, even though I've no urge to repeat it. But whatever I say, you won't ever understand. I'm a war machine. I don't have justification for my existence. You won't ever understand.'  
'Yeah, I don't,' Duo said tightly. He took a step back from Heero and began putting on the clothing. 'Do I get shoes too, or just socks?'  
'Shoes aren't worn indoors in this house. And I don't keep slippers.'  
'Not used to visitors, I see.'  
'No.'  
'Where is this place?'  
'We're still on Earth.'  
'Well, duh. I can tell by the mountains outside that we're not in space.'  
'Don't expect me to inform you. I don't intend for you to go quite yet.'  
'So you don't plan to kill me?'  
'Are you worried?'  
'Hey, I don't know you anymore, Heero,' Duo stated bluntly. 'You're a stranger now.'  
Heero nodded.  
'I suppose I would be, assuming you knew me in the first place.'  
'Thought I did, but it just turned out I was wrong,' Duo quipped.  
Heero shrugged, then looked critically at Duo. 'You're shivering and turning blue. There's a fireplace downstairs. We can talk over coffee, where it's warm.'  
Duo followed Heero downstairs without argument. He considered attacking Heero's back, but it would be a stupid plan. Regardless whether it was front or back attack, it didn't matter with Heero as the other was a damn lethal weapon three hundred and sixty degrees all over. Anyhow, Heero had the upper hand in the situation. Duo was in unfamiliar territory, and he'd rather scout the situation out for advantages then risk his neck in a confrontation he knew he'd lose. Patience, he could stretch out for a while.  
Downstairs, he discovered, wasn't much more different than the bedroom. Other than the barest of furniture, a table and a chair, and an unplugged refrigerator next to a large, lit wood stove, there was nothing in the room but some scattered crates. Heero took one, and drew it up to the table. He pointed to the chair, and indicated for Duo to sit.  
'Holy shit, you really don't have guests here, do you?'  
'You're the first.' Heero went over to the stove, and picked up a kettle. He poured the water into a cup then walked over and settled the cup before Duo. 'Drink.'  
Duo frowned at the cup and looked at Heero.  
'There's only one cup.'  
'Oh. Thank you,' he muttered.  
Heero sat down on the crate, before Duo. He crossed his arms on the table and looked at him.  
'I didn't expect Une to send you on my trail.'  
'Well, there wasn't much choice, was there? The other agents couldn't tag you.'  
'But you're married.'  
Duo shrugged.  
'Hirde understands. She's an agent too.'  
The truth was, the time he had spent chasing Heero ever since Une had placed him on the case two years ago, after her attempts to extract Wufei and Trowa from other cases failed, had placed an enormous strain on the marriage. Heero had the nasty habit of turning up in places far and varied from whatever place he had surfaced from before, and Hirde had recently been complaining that he paid far too much attention to tracking Heero down. So much so that it was like having a third person in bed with them every time they slept together. Duo immediately blocked the image that came up in his mind at that. There were some things that weren't right, and that was one of them.  
He focused on the man before him. It was an absurd situation, he knew, to be drinking morning coffee with the man the Preventers had on their most wanted listed- the unpublicized black one where wet work was allowed provided the person in question was taken down.  
Heero nodded.  
'Well, you did come close many times. A lot better than the others.'  
'Hey, I'm good. You only got lucky,' snapped Duo. Never mind the fact the event of Heero evading him had occurred regularly enough to indicate it had been more than luck.  
Heero shrugged.  
'I would've rather you stayed away, personally.'  
'No one escapes Shinigami! I'm a damn god!'  
A short bark of laughter came from Heero, before the amusement faded from his expression.  
'You haven't changed, Duo.'  
'Well, you've changed a lot. I wouldn't have pegged you as a drug dealer.'  
'I am?' he questioned.  
'Don't act like you don't know. What's your connection then with R-X 1999? Your name kept on cropping up in conjunction with the drug a little too many times for it to be a coincidence.'  
Heero frowned. 'I don't understand is why there is a fuss about it. It's not an available drug generally.'  
'The mere existence of such a strong mind controlling drug being supplied to the black markets is a huge security concern. The threat of that has to be eliminated. I've wouldn't have ever thought you've become a drug dealer, but you sure became an extraordinary, special one in the black markets.'  
'I'm not a dealer of R-X 1999. It's not commercially available even on the black markets. No one can buy it.'  
'Bullshit. Then how come it's out there?'  
'Do you have evidence of that?'  
'We know it exists because we do! Don't try to lie to me, Heero. If you're not a dealer, then what's your relation with the shit?'  
'I'm its source. I created it, and I use it in my work,' Heero stated.  
'...what?'  
'It keeps certain situations from getting unnecessarily messy. That's partially why I make it.'  
Duo stared at Heero.  
'You mean, you're not just an assassin, but a freakin' mad scientist too?'  
'I wouldn't term it that way. But I don't sell the drug. There is no need to make me your enemy, even if I do not work with you, I have no intention in undermining authority of the new government through offering such a potentially dangerous substance to the underworld. You may not believe me, considering my rogue status, but I still do value order.'  
'How can we believe you when you're turned your back on us? You're a traitor,' Duo said flatly.  
'Have you've ever known me to lie?'  
No. He hadn't.  
Duo picked up his coffee and sipped at it in order to buy himself some time to think. The blend was a cheap one and tasted more like acid then roasted beans. He made a face, and decided to gulp it down to spare his taste buds.  
'So... what are you going to do with me? Now you know why we're hunting you, are you going to kill me?' he spoke like he was talking about the weather, just casual chatter, but they both knew the situation was serious.  
'Do you think I would have spent effort in bringing you here if I was going to kill you?'  
'Hopefully not...'  
Heero face started to blur. Duo looked groggily at his drink then back up at Heero.  
'...but I believe you've poisoned me, you bastard....'  
'No. I don't intend to kill you. The drug just makes you more pliable.'  
'So you slipped me a R-X 1999 mickey? 'I shouldn't known not to trust you!' Duo hissed.' What the hell do you want with me?'  
'Nothing you'll remember, but something I'll will. Always,' Heero said softly. 'You can at least trust that.'  
Consciousness was slipping away from him.  
'I'm never... going to forgive you...' Duo slumped over the table, his eyes glazed and unfocused.  
In the silence that followed, the dark brown hair man studied the doll-like expression on his former partner. Only the small movement of Duo's chest indicated the man was still alive. Heero reached over and placed his hand on Duo's cheek. Long brown lashes blinked slowly in response before Duo threw him an expectant, bland questioning look. It was clear that Duo was awaiting instructions from him.  
'I know it's unforgivable, but I will do it anyway. Curse me if you want, but I warned Une not to send you, but she did. But it's your fault for never giving up on me. I gave you fair warning many times not to find me, but you just had to. But if it's any help, you won't remember any of this later.' He stood up and leant over the slumped figure. Heero kissed Duo's forehead lightly. Then he pulled back and bit down hard on his bottom lip guiltily. Blood steeped in, but the pain did not detract from the tingling, pleasurable sensation he felt from the brief contact.  
'I'm sorry, Duo,' he whispered. 'But I'm not perfect'.  
Held against the light that streamed from the living room's window, Heero's shaking hands make a dark shadow against Duo's pale skin as he undressed the pliant, unresisting man.

The taste of blood in his mouth mingled with something acidic was the thing that nudged him off the edge of sleep. It was to a monk like room that Duo woke up in. The first thing he noticed was the fire place. Then he noticed the lack of chairs. There was only one chair. Whoever lived in the house was apparently a very lonely man, he decided sleepily before his eyes snapped opened suddenly as wakefulness slammed into him. Where was he? This was not the hotel where he had drawn a bead on Heero when- fuck! Where was Heero?  
A beeping noised started him.  
Duo reached for his gun, and found his arm got tangled in the thick cover that had been laid over him before Duo realised he was unarmed. In fact, he was... naked and the side of his body not facing the fire place was damn cold. And the beeping came from a device placed on an empty, upturned crate of ammo. It was a mobile telecommunicator. Duo slipped from underneath the covers, and swore as the chilly air hit his flesh. He found his muscles and body were painfully sore from sleeping on the hardwood floor, and he could barely walk straight.  
Warily, he picked up the communicator, taking a chance that it was not a bomb trigger.  
'Yuy?' asked a clipped voice.  
'Une?' Duo said incredulously.  
'Maxwell, is Yuy still there with you?'  
'He's not-'  
'So he's disappeared in the shadows again. Never mind. That was to be expected, although I wanted to speak further with him. I am happy to have evidence that he was telling the truth about keeping you alive. I believe we can now we can now safely trust him. Anyhow, the crew has gotten a fix on your location. A helicopter will be picking you up soon. Your mission is over. There is no need to track down Yuy now.'  
'What!?'  
'There's been an agreement made. Yuy is no longer a threat. Consider yourself off his case. Just wait there, and don't go anywhere.'  
The line was cut, the silence as curt as Une's blunt manner.  
Duo placed down the telecommunicator, and frowned. The mission was over? Just like that? There was no need to hunt down Heero any longer? Was he was still a bad guy? If the Preventers didn't care..., then Yuy wasn't classified as a threat to peace, but... okay, what the fuck just happened? He shivered, then spotted a pile of neatly folded clothes nearby the thick blanket he had abandoned. He dove back into the puddle, grabbing the clothes as he did so. Quickly, Duo dressed himself awkwardly under the blanket.  
'Damnit, I never did get a chance to talk to the loser,' he cursed. 'He must have knocked me a good one at the hotel, but at least he could've waited around a bit before pissing off.'  
There were a lot of things he wanted to talk to Heero about. Or rather, scream and yell at Heero for.  
'The bastard... no wonder he didn't hang around.'  
He knew he should be at least partially happy the mission was over, since it meant he could go back to Hirde. The woman would be relieved to finally see him after all the time he had been away tracking the damn rogue ex-agent. Maybe they could get their marriage on a better track, and quit with the arguments. But it was hard to clear his head of the mission. Damnit, even with orders to return and cease the hunt, Duo didn't want to stop. He... needed to track down Heero. Heero had been his best friend.  
Fuck, probably his only real regular confident.  
But that hadn't been reciprocated, and that was apparent when the so-called perfect soldier Heero turned traitor.  
Maybe he had been expecting too much- Heero was the silent type, after all, but- it still damn hurt. Stupid. Had he been expecting something more than a confrontation?  
Like some sort of resolution?  
God, something in him felt hollow now. Looking around at the bare house, Duo shivered within the blanket. The material smelt oddly reassuring. Then he realised it had the fragrance of Heero attached to them. He wrapped it tighter around his shoulders. Even with the fireplace roaring, the inside seemed just as cold as the outside snowy rocks that was visible from the windows. There was no sign of a personality inside. He felt like he was in a prison.  
Why did Heero chose to live in such a place?  
Duo touched his lips. They were bruised for some reason, and the salty taste of blood was as lingering as the unsettled feeling inside him.  
For some reason, it sure as hell didn't feel right that the case was now closed.

 

Fin.


End file.
